SpongeBob UnCanon/Transcript
This article is the transcript of the 2006 video game SpongeBob UnCanon. Cold Opening (The game opens with a nighttime shot of the Krusty Krab. The shot cuts to the front doors as a shadow resembling Plankton walks up to them. He sneaks inside and begins to hide behind each table to make sure he is not visible. He reaches Mr. Krabs' office and a green beam shines on the safe. The laser beam reveals the code and then the camera pans to the left to reveal Plankton.) Plankton: 'Yes, that's it. (Plankton jumps up to the safe and unlocks it. He opens the safe to reveal the Krabby Patty formula, which he takes.) '''Plankton: '''Finally, after all these years... (jumps down from the safe) after so many failed attempts, I have finally stolen Krabs' secret formula! (laughs evilly, then pauses) But wait, my plan will fail if they find me at the Chum Bucket. I guess I'm going to have to... (sinister grin) run away from home... (Plankton goes to back to his sinister laughing as the camera zooms into his mouth and quickly fades to a black screen. Plankton's laugh echos away. The title "SpongeBob UnCanon" is displayed on the screen.) The Adventure Begins (When the player begins a new file, the story begins with a shot of Conch Street as it slowly zooms onto SpongeBob's house. The French Narrator begins his monologue.) '''French Narrator: '''Ahhhh, it is a beautiful morning in Bikini Bottom. The flowers open as they awake from their late night slumber. The scallops chirp with song as they fly in wonder. The weather is bright and clear without a single cloud in the sky. Ah yes, it is a perfectly normal day for nature. But for our friend SpongeBob, what would seem like an average day at work was about to take a turn for the worst. What you are about to see will intrigue you before your very eyes. (SpongeBob is sleeping in his bed. The camera pans to the left as his foghorn alarm clock ticks to six o'clock and begins honking, SpongeBob wakes up and turns his clock off.) '''SpongeBob: '(yawns and scratches his back) Good morning, Gary! 'Gary: '''Meow. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh boy, I can't wait to go to work! (SpongeBob runs downstairs as Gary follows him) Today is supposed to be a very special day. What makes it special, you ask? Mr. Krabs is going to give us discount tickets for Glove Sea, the water park subsidiary of Glove World, as rewards for me and Squidward for all our hard work! I am so excited! Well, better get ready. (The game rolls through a montage of SpongeBob getting ready for work, such as putting on pants, eating breakfast and brushing his eyes, just like in ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. He puts on his uniform hat.) 'SpongeBob: '''I'm ready! (runs out the door) I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready... (Squidward walks out his door as he puts his uniform hat on. SpongeBob runs up to him.) '''SpongeBob: '''Hey Squidward! Guess what? I'm ready! '''Squidward: '''SpongeBob, if you're ready to move, please consider packing all of your belongings and your mongrel snail with you. I will be very happy for you to never come back. '''SpongeBob: '(laughs) No silly, I'm ready to go to work! 'Squidward: '''Yeah, go figure. '''SpongeBob: '''Come on, let's get going. (SpongeBob and Squidward begin walking to the Krusty Krab. The scene goes to SpongeBob talking to Squidward as they walk to work.) '''SpongeBob: '''So do you remember what Mr. Krabs will be giving us today? '''Squidward: '''You mean those discount tickets for that bland water park known as Glove Sea? Yes I remember, but I don't care and I'm not interested. '''SpongeBob: '''Come on, Squid. I can guarantee you that Glove Sea will be lots of fun! I mean, I've never been there at all, but it looks like a great place to be! '''Squidward: '''If you've never been to Glove Sea, then why are you already predicting that it will be fun? '''SpongeBob: '''Millions of people love Glove Sea, Squidward. It's never too late to go somewhere you haven't gone before. Our vacation will be a blast, I know it! (The two suddenly pause in their tracks.) '''Squidward: '''Wait, SpongeBob. Is that Mr. Krabs? (Mr. Krabs is seen slouching on the front doors, crying.) '''SpongeBob: '''What's wrong, Mr. Krabs? You look like you are having a terrible day. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Oh SpongeBob, me boy! It was terrible! The... the... '''SpongeBob: '''The patties have gone bad? '''Mr. Krabs: '''No. '''SpongeBob: '''The Glove Sea tickets have expired? '''Mr. Krabs: '''No. '''SpongeBob: '''Wait, wait! Don't tell me! The Krabby Patty formula has been stolen?! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Yes! It's gone, all gone! (crying) '''SpongeBob: '''Mr. Krabs, how did this happen? '''Mr. Krabs: '(sniffing) When I arrived, I was minding me own business, until I walked into my office and found that the safe was open. Me secret formuler was nowhere to be found! I figured that Plankton had stolen it, so I ran over to the Chum Bucket. But to my surprise, I couldn't find him anywhere. His computer wife told me he was "not home right now". So there you have it. The formula stolen, and my arch-nemesis is hiding somewhere with it far away! (crying) 'SpongeBob: '''How horrible! '''Squidward: '(sarcastically) What? Oh nooooooo. Yeah Mr. Krabs, I don't really care. 'Mr. Krabs: '''I guess we all know what this means, boys. '''SpongeBob: '''No discount tickets for Glove Sea? '''Mr. Krabs: '''No, SpongeBob! The Krusty Krab is about to reach its demise. Without me formuler, she will go out of business. '''SpongeBob: '''Don't worry, Mr. Krabs. We'll get the formula out of Plankton's grimy little hands. That is, if we know where he's hiding. (Patrick appears from the left side of the screen.) '''Patrick: '''Hey SpongeBob! '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, hi Patrick! '''Patrick: '''Can I have a Krabby Patty? '''SpongeBob: '''I would love to, Patrick, but I can't. Plankton has stolen the secret formula. '''Patrick: '''What? Well then go to the Chum Bucket and... '''SpongeBob: '''No Patrick, you don't get it. He's not at the Chum Bucket this time. He has went into hiding at some place far away from here, but we don't know where. We're going to have to figure out his location if we want to recover the formula. '''Patrick: '''How are we going to do that? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Well, I guess there's only one thing to do. '''SpongeBob: '''And what's that? '''Mr. Krabs: '''We're going to have to ask his computer wife, Karen. Come on boys, let's go. (The scene cuts to SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs in the Chum Bucket, talking to Karen.) '''Mr. Krabs: '''What do you mean you won't tell us where Plankton is? '''Karen: '''Because it's my job. He's my husband and he has finally stolen your precious formula, Krabs. So telling you where's he at is a big "no can do". '''SpongeBob: '''Come on Karen, please? Just this once? We promise not to ask you anymore! '''Karen: '''Hmmmm... all right, fine. You convinced me. But I'm only doing this because I don't want to deal with you three. (Karen's screen says "Processing location of Plankton" for a few seconds before saying "Location confirmed".) My husband has ran off to a place in Jellyfish Fields that no one in Bikini Bottom has ever escaped from alive. They call it "Stinger Summit". Legend has it that thousands of jellyfish colonies made their hives inside the mountain as commanded and protected by the King Jellyfish's royal prince. You must go there and find Plankton, but watch out for the prince. He doesn't play nice with anyone who enters the mountain. '''SpongeBob: '''Wow, a mountain in Jellyfish Fields? Who would've thought? '''Patrick: '''I never thought. '''SpongeBob: '''Thanks for the information, Karen! '''Karen: '''Yeah, no problem. '''SpongeBob: '''All right guys, what I'm about to embark on could be dangerous. But I'm willing to take a risk to give Plankton a good old patty-flipping, err... I mean, butt-kicking! '''Patrick: '''Wait, SpongeBob! I can't let you do this on your own. Take me with you! '''SpongeBob: '''Don't worry, Patrick. You are more than welcome to join me! So with that said, you're in! '''Patrick: '''I'm in! I'm in! Oh boy, this adventure's going to be fun! '''SpongeBob: '''Come on, partner! We have a formula to rescue and an evil genius to stomp on! (SpongeBob and Patrick run off.) '''Mr. Krabs: '''Good luck, lads! Do it for the sake of the Krusty Krab! (The scene ends.) Stinger Summit Ready to Face Plankton '''SpongeBob: '''Here we are, Patrick. The precise location where Plankton should be held up. '''Patrick: '''That's Stinger Summit? Kind of reminds you of Sand Mountain, doesn't it? '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah, except more dangerous. Well, are you ready, Patrick? Ready to enter the summit and take on Plankton? '''Patrick: '''Yeah! '''SpongeBob: '''Me, too! But let's hope the Prince Jellyfish can play nice with us. '''Patrick: '''Yeah. He must not like unwelcome visitors. '''SpongeBob: '''Let's do this! (The duo runs to Stinger Summit.) Prince Jellyfish '''Patrick: '''SpongeBob, I'm getting tired... and hungry... '''SpongeBob: '''Save the appetite for later, Patrick. We've got work to do. (SpongeBob and Patrick walk around an empty cave. Suddenly, the Prince Jellyfish pops out from above, startling the duo.) '''SpongeBob & Patrick: '''AAAAAAAHHHH!!! '''Patrick: '''It's the Prince Jellyfish! (Plankton arrives, laughing evilly at the petrified SpongeBob and Patrick.) '''SpongeBob: '''Plankton! '''Plankton: '''Hello, barnacle brains! I didn't expect to see you two make it to Stinger Summit unharmed. Oh and by the way... (holds out the secret formula) looking for this? '''SpongeBob: '''The secret formula! '''Plankton: '''Hahahahahaha! '''SpongeBob: '''Hand over the formula, Plankton! '''Plankton: '''Oh, I think the answer is pretty obvious, SpongeBob: NO!! But I know something I can hand over to you: your doom! The Prince Jellyfish does not take kind to unexpected guests like you two, so you two don't stand a chance against him. You could be burnt to a crisp the second you get... (gets zapped by the Prince Jellyfish, screams) '''SpongeBob: '(gasps) 'Plankton: '''Ouch. (shakes dust off his body) Okay, I'm probably another unexpected guest. But seriously, have fun getting electrocuted, imbeciles! (laughs evilly as he walks out of the shot up the mountain) '''SpongeBob: '''Come back here, Plankton! (Prince Jellyfish blocks SpongeBob and Patrick's way.) '''SpongeBob: '''Oh.... we're going to have to get Prince Jellyfish out of our way if we're going to get to Plankton. '''Patrick: '''Uhhh, okay... '''SpongeBob: '''But we got to hurry, we don't have much time. The Strange Portal (Prince Jellyfish comes crashing down to the ground. SpongeBob and Patrick cheer.) '''SpongeBob: '''Come on Patrick, let's go get Plankton! '''Patrick: '''Right behind you, SpongeBob! (The duo run off to the right as Prince Jellyfish lets out a weak buzz. The shot goes to SpongeBob and Patrick entering the top of the mountain. The duo stops in their tracks.) '''SpongeBob: '''Alright. End of the line, Plankton! '''Plankton: '''What?! That's impossible! I thought the Prince Jellyfish could take care of you. Eh, whatever. I never had control over him anyway. But I still won't give you Krabs' precious formula! '''Patrick: '''Uh, SpongeBob... what is that strange door right behind Plankton? '''Plankton: '''Ha! That's my ticket out of here. I don't know where it leads to, but it may take me far away from your morons. That way you two will NEVER get the formula out of my hands! '''SpongeBob: '''A portal? '''Plankton: '''See you on the other side, fools. NOT! (evil laugh) (Plankton runs into the portal.) '''SpongeBob: '''He's going through the portal, Patrick! We need to follow him. '''Patrick: '''Wait up, SpongeBob! (SpongeBob and Patrick enter the portal. The scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick falling down a time-warping vortex. They fall down to Plankton's position. SpongeBob tries to grab the formula out of Plankton's hands. He is successful once, but Plankton kicks SpongeBob in the crotch and obtains the formula again.) '''SpongeBob: '''Ouch... '''Patrick: '''SpongeBob, where do you suppose we're going? '''SpongeBob: '''I don't know, Patrick! We must be travelling to a different time period! '''Patrick: '''Oh boy, a time travel! I wonder where we might go. The Stone Age? The Future? Who knows?! '''SpongeBob: '(spots Plankton) There he goes! (A white light appears at the bottom of the vortex. Plankton enters the light as with SpongeBob and Patrick. The camera shows the two screaming as it goes to the inside of their mouths before fading to black.) Waking Up in a New World (The scene opens with a view through SpongeBob's eyes as he is waking up. He rubs his head.) 'SpongeBob: '(groans) Dear Neptune, what happened? I felt like I was falling down a giant hole at the speed of light. (surprised) Huh? (The camera zooms out to reveal SpongeBob and Patrick in another world, which happens to be the Hoenn Region from Pokemon.) 'SpongeBob: '''Holy fishpaste! Patrick? Patrick, wake up! '''Patrick: '(groans as he wakes up) I feel like I just ate two Krabby Deluxes in one bite. Oh, hey SpongeBob. 'SpongeBob: '''Patrick, I have a feeling we're not in Bikini Bottom anymore. '''Patrick: '''Huh? (gasps) What is this place?! We're on dry land! We're going to dehydrate! We need to find some water! '''SpongeBob: '(gasps) You're right! (Patrick and SpongeBob run into Petalburg Woods searching for water. They run around the forest until they find a pond.) 'SpongeBob: '''There's some water! (SpongeBob and Patrick run towards the pond.) '''Patrick: '''Let's get drinking. (The two friends take out bendy straws and begin gulping down the water. Suddenly, a Totodile emerges from the water and spots them drinking from the pond. SpongeBob and Patrick pause at the sight of the Totodile.) '''Totodile: '''Totodile! '''SpongeBob & Patrick: '(screaming as they run away, then pant when they halt) 'Patrick: '''What was that thing, SpongeBob? '''SpongeBob: '''I don't know, Patrick. It was unlike anything I have ever seen. But at least we're safe here. (A rumble can be heard. It is implied that a stampede is approaching.) '''SpongeBob: '''Do you hear that? '''Patrick: '''That sounds like my stomach. I'm hungry. '''SpongeBob: '''That doesn't sound like a stomach growl, Patrick. (The ground starts rumbling as the two friends start shaking. They look to see a stampede of Mightyena packs running.) '''SpongeBob & Patrick: '(screams) 'SpongeBob: '''Quick, Patrick! Take shelter! (The two friends hide behind a giant rock. The Mightyenas continue running in their packs until they disappear and the ground stops shaking. SpongeBob and Patrick come out from behind the rock, seeing that the coast is clear.) '''SpongeBob: '''Whew. Glad that's over. '''Patrick: '''You were not kidding, SpongeBob. This ''is completely unlike anything we've ever seen. 'SpongeBob: '''That's for sure. But where's Plankton?! '''Patrick: '''I don't see him anywhere. '''SpongeBob: '''Okay, Patrick. All we have to do is find the formula moving. That will indicate the sight of Plankton and we'll have that formula back in our hands. '''Patrick: '''Got it. (The scene pans to a collab of SpongeBob and Patrick searching for Plankton. After a few scene cuts, the scene pans to SpongeBob and Patrick looking tired.) '''SpongeBob: '(panting) We can't seem to find Plankton, Patrick. Wherever he went, he is one smart copepod. 'Patrick: '(panting) Tell me about it. My back hurts from slouching too much. (Suddenly, a bush rustling was heard. SpongeBob and Patrick get startled by the sound.) 'Patrick: '''Is there another one of those creatures we keep running into? '''SpongeBob: '''Let's go check it out. (The two friends peek from behind the bush that made the rustling sound, only to find three small Pokemon talking to each other.) '''Skitty: '''Skitty! '''Eevee: '''Vee! Eevee! '''Mudkip: '''Mudkip! (Eevee, Mudkip and Skitty start playing with each other. The shot goes back to SpongeBob and Patrick peeking.) '''SpongeBob: '''Awwww. They look cute. '''Patrick: '''I don't know, SpongeBob. They might end up being just as dangerous as those other creatures. Looks can be deceiving. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh come on, Patrick, don't be afraid. Let's go say hello to them. '''Patrick: '''Okay... (SpongeBob and Patrick get out of the bush and approach the three Pokemon. Mudkip, Skitty and Eevee look at them.) '''SpongeBob: '''Hello, little fellas. Aren't you three the most adorable things I've ever seen? '''Eevee: '''Vee? '''Skitty: '''Skitty? '''SpongeBob: '''No, no, don't be scared. I won't harm you. '''Eevee: '''Eevee? (SpongeBob pats Eevee on the head.) '''SpongeBob: '''See, Patrick? Nothing to be afraid of. (Mudkip uses Hydro Pump on SpongeBob, thus knocking him over.) '''Mudkip: '''Mudkip! (The three Pokemon SpongeBob and Patrick met flee.) '''Patrick: '''SpongeBob, are you okay?! '''SpongeBob: '''Don't worry. I just got hit with water. '''Patrick: '''I knew those things were suspicious. (Suddenly, a voice can be heard.) '''Ash: '''Oh my goodness! Did you just see that? '''SpongeBob & Patrick: '''Huh? '''Brock: '''Those two don't look like any other Pokemon I've ever seen, and they've scared off an Eevee, a Skitty and a Mudkip! Ash's '''Pikachu: '''Pika. '''May: '''Whatever they are, they must be new. If they're Pokemon, then we may have made a new discovery! '''Ash: '''Let me get out my Pokedex. (Ash takes his Pokedex out from his pocket and scans it on SpongeBob and Patrick.) '''Pokedex: '''Pokemon not recognized. Translating to missing number. '''Ash: '''Awww. '''Max: '''Maybe you're right, May. We may have discovered those two new Pokemon. The Pokedex may not know them yet. '''Ash: '''Let's test to see if they're good at fighting. '''SpongeBob & Patrick: '''Fighting? '''Ash: '''Alright Pikachu, show them what you got! (Pikachu hops off of Ash's shoulder and lands right in front of SpongeBob and Patrick, ready to battle.) '''Ash's Pikachu: '''Pikachu! (SpongeBob and Patrick grab hold of each other and shiver in fear.) '''Patrick: '''Not another one of those creatures! '''SpongeBob: '''Wait, Patrick. Maybe we can reason with it. '''Ash: '''Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! '''Ash's Pikachu: '''Pika... '''SpongeBob: '''It's okay, little fella. We won't hurt you. '''Ash's Pikachu: '''Pika... '''SpongeBob: '''Uh oh. '''Ash's Pikachu: '(attacks with a bolt of lightning) CHU!!! (Pikachu's bolt zaps SpongeBob and Patrick, who scream in pain. The two look dusty and burnt from the power of the bolt. They pass out.) 'SpongeBob: '''Ooohhh... '''Patrick: '''Oooohhh... '''Ash: '''Pikachu, you shocked them unconscious. '''Max: '''Maybe the possibilities of a new discovery are still likely. '''May: '''Let's take those two anonymous Pokemon to Professor Oak. He'll know the answer. '''Brock: '''Alright, let's get going. '''Ash's Pikachu: '''Pika. (The scene fades to black on SpongeBob and Patrick passed out.) Professor Oak (The scene opens with SpongeBob and Patrick waking up after they've been passed out in the previous scene. They moan and look around, unfamiliar with their surroundings. The two friends are in Professor Oak's lab.) '''SpongeBob: '''What is this place? '''Patrick: '(moaning as he wakes up) What happened? Huh? SpongeBob, do you think we might be inside the lab of a deranged mad scientist or something? 'SpongeBob: '''I don't know, Patrick. It seems likely though. '''Professor Oak: '(voice) Oh great, you two are awake. '''SpongeBob & Patrick: '''Huh? '''Professor Oak: '''Don't worry. Ash's Pikachu did not kill you. Though his Thunderbolt was powerful enough to cause paralysis to your muscular systems and loss of consciousness. '''Patrick: '''Well, good for us. I was unconscious for about an hour now and I'm feeling hungry. (stomach growls) '''SpongeBob: '''Thanks for your help, Doctor... uhh... Dr. what's your name? '''Professor Oak: '''Oh, right. How rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Professor Samuel Oak. I am a scientist researching the genetics and powers of many types of Pokemon throughout the regions and I guide Pokemon trainers to become legends. '''SpongeBob: '''Cool. Wait, what's a "Pokemon"? '''Professor Oak: '''Pokemon are special creatures that possess unique elemental powers and can be found in certain areas of regions depending on their elements. '''SpongeBob & Patrick: '''Wow. '''Professor Oak: '''Since Ash, May, Brock and Max brought you here, I'd like you two to meet them, too. '''Ash: '''Professor, thanks for checking on them. (turns to SpongeBob and Patrick) So, what are your names, unidentified Pokemon? '''SpongeBob: '''I'm SpongeBob SquarePants and this is my best friend, Patrick Star. '''May: '''Wow, those are strange but funny names for Pokemon. '''SpongeBob: '''Actually, I think you guys just stated a few misconceptions. You see, Patrick and I, we're not what you call "Pokemon". We come from an underwater city called Bikini Bottom. '''Ash: '''Huh? '''Max: '''Oh. Guess we're mistaken, eh? If you two actually ''were ''Pokemon, then you'd be classified as Water-types. But I guess it turns out you two are just a starfish and... well, a talking sponge. '''SpongeBob: '''Right. But let us tell you why we're here. '''Ash: '''Do tell. '''Ash's Pikachu: 'Pika. '''SpongeBob: '''You see, this entire shenanigan started this morning while Patrick and I were back in Bikini Bottom and the secret formula for Krabby Patties, which just so happens to be the most delicious refreshments made by none other than the Krusty Krab, was stolen by Plankton, the archenemy of my boss, Mr. Krabs. When we promised to get the formula back from Plankton, we entered this portal and now here we are, in this strange world with these strange creatures. But we're still looking for Plankton. '''Ash: '''Wow. Long story. But just one question, who's Plankton and what does he look like? '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, a nasty little thief, he is. '''Patrick: '''He's very tiny and he's got this huge ugly one eye and these tiny stubby hands that smell of chum. '''SpongeBob: '''He's also a restaurant owner. He runs the Chum Bucket, which pretty much ''never gets any customers due to Mr. Krabs' success and the horrible food. '''Brock: '''A health inspector would've shut down that restaurant by now. '''SpongeBob: '''Well, we'd better get going. It was very nice meeting you all, but Patrick and I need to get back out there to find Plankton and take back the secret formula. '''Patrick: '''Yeah, bye. '''Professor Oak: '''Wait. (SpongeBob and Patrick stop in their tracks.) Before you two leave, we want to make a suggestion. '''Ash: '''If you want to, we think you could use a Pokemon to help you on your quest. '''Professor Oak: '''Would you two like to pick your own Pokemon and train it for better progress on your adventure? '''SpongeBob: '''Hmmmm... it's never too late to try something new. (happily accepting their offer) Sure, why not? '''Patrick: '''Yeah, teach us everything! '''SpongeBob: '''After all, we wouldn't mind a little backup. '''Professor Oak: '''Excellent! Come, this way. (SpongeBob and Patrick follow Oak to a table with four Pokeballs in front of them. The two friends stand before the balls.) '''Professor Oak: '''The first step of the procedure before we can commence any form of training is to choose your starter Pokemon from one of these four Pokeballs. Which one do you think is the best choice for you? '''SpongeBob: '''Hmmm... '''Professor Oak: '''Oh, wait, I forgot to activate the holograms so you know which Pokemon is which. (activates the holograms which show pictures of a Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle) Alright, take your pick. '''SpongeBob: '''Hmmm, (pointing at the Squirtle) that sea turtle thing with a swirly tail looks interesting... '''Professor Oak: '''You choose a Squirtle? Alrighty then! '''SpongeBob: '''No wait, I changed my mind. Not the turtle. (scrolls past the Bulbasaur and Charmander balls until he pauses on the Pikachu ball) Wait. Is that the same yellow zappy thing on that kid's shoulder right there? '''Ash's Pikachu: 'Pika? '''Professor Oak: '''Why, yes it is. There is more than one Pikachu out in the regions. If that's the starter of your choice, go on ahead. Another Pikachu won't hurt. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, okay. Then I'll take it. '''Professor Oak: '''Alrighty. (SpongeBob picks up the Pokeball containing the Pikachu inside of it.) '''Professor Oak: '''Now all you have to do is throw the Pokeball and the Pikachu will come out. (SpongeBob takes aim on where he should throw the ball. He throws the ball very hard, in fact so hard that it goes projecting off of walls.) '''SpongeBob & Patrick: '''Take cover! (hiding) (The other characters hide to avoid being hit by the Pokeball. The ball continues bouncing everywhere until it lands on the ground without another movement.) '''SpongeBob: '''Is it over? (Everyone peaks out, then crawls back up.) '''Professor Oak: '''It's okay, everyone. We're safe now. But the Pokeball should be opening right... about... now. (The Pokeball opens as it emits a light and spawns a Pikachu.) '''SpongeBob's Pikachu: '''Pikachu. '''SpongeBob: '''Wow! My very first "Pokey... Mom..." thing or uhh, whatever it's called... '''Ash: '''Check it out, Pikachu. SpongeBob's got a twin! '''Ash's Pikachu: '''Pika. '''SpongeBob's Pikachu: '''Pikachu. '''SpongeBob: '''Now that my creature is released, what's next? '''Professor Oak: '''Now you take him outside and train him how to be your Pokemon. He doesn't know you yet, but once you two bond very well and with proper training, you two will eventually become wonderful friends. '''SpongeBob: '''Okay, thanks! Well, we'd better get going. We don't want to waste any more time here. Thanks for the offer, Professor Oak! '''Professor Oak: '''Anytime, SpongeBob. '''SpongeBob: '''Alright, come along, err... what's his name again? '''Professor Oak: '''Pikachu. '''SpongeBob: '''Right. Come along, Pikachu. We've got an epic journey waiting for us! We'll be the best of friends, I can feel it! '''Patrick: '''But SpongeBob, I thought I was your best friend. '''SpongeBob: '''It's okay, Patrick. I don't mind having ''two ''best friends. '''Patrick: '''Oh. '''SpongeBob's Pikachu: '''Pika! '''May: '''Good luck out there! '''Ash: '''We hope you get what's rightfully yours back. '''Max: '''Be good with your new Pikachu! '''Brock: '''But most importantly, stay safe! '''SpongeBob & Patrick: '''Bye! (SpongeBob and Patrick walk out the lab exit as SpongeBob's Pikachu follows the two. The scene ends with a fade to black.) Petalburg Woods Meeting Team Rocket (SpongeBob, Patrick and Pikachu are travelling down an open forest trail in Petalburg Woods. Pikachu is on SpongeBob's shoulder.) '''SpongeBob: '''You know, Patrick, I'm starting to get used to training my new Pokemon. '''Patrick: '''Yeah. But wait, weren't you a bit of a newbie back there? Because it seems kind of funny that one minute you're clueless of what to do and the next minute, you're getting used to it. '''SpongeBob: '''Huh, interesting question. I don't know. But it's probably nothing to worry about, anyway, let's march on. We've got a formula to save! '''Pikachu: '''Pika. (The trio marches on. We zoom into the bushes where we see black figures watching them walk by. The figures are revealed to be Team Rocket.) '''Meowth: '''Hey, look. There's another Pikachu, and it's being carried by that weird talking yellow square with holes... who also walks with that pink star-shaped blob. '''James: '''Strange, but interesting. '''Jessie: '''What do you think, James? Shall we go show those newbies what we stand for? '''James: '''Absolutely! (We go back to SpongeBob, Pikachu and Patrick.) '''SpongeBob: '''Okay, Patrick. Just like earlier, when you see the formula peaking out and it's moving, that means we've found Plankton and the formula will be back in our hands before we know it! '''Patrick: '''Gotcha. (Suddenly, Team Rocket appears in front of the trio out of nowhere.) '''SpongeBob: '''Whoa! Who are you people and where'd you come from? '''Jessie: '''Stop where you are, for you shall not pass. '''James: '''You might be wondering, who are we, you ask? '''Jessie: '''We are the ones to make you pay the toll... '''James: '''To make sure you don't pass away from our only goal! '''Jessie: '''To protect the world from devastation! '''James: '''To unite all peoples within our nation! '''Jessie: '''To denounce the evils of truth and love! '''James: '''To extend our reach to the stars above! '''Jessie: '''Jessie! '''James: '''James! '''Jessie: '''Team Rocket shall blast off at the speed of light! '''James: '''Surrender now, or prepare to fight! '''Meowth: '''Meowth, that's right! '''Patrick: '(unamused) Really? Heh, that's your introduction? Not really convincing. '''Jessie: '''Enough talk! Let's fight now! '''SpongeBob: '''Err, okay. Now's the time to think about what attack to use to make them go away. Come on, sponge, think. Um, Pikachu, I choose you! (Pikachu jumps off of SpongeBob's shoulder, ready to battle.) '''SpongeBob: '''Let's see, uh... Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! '''Pikachu: '''Pika.... (charges up his Thunderbolt, then zaps) CHUUUUUU!!!!! (We see Team Rocket flying off from the force of Pikachu's bolt.) '''Team Rocket: '''Team Rocket's blasting off again! '''SpongeBob: '''Well, that was easy. Who were those guys anyway? '''Patrick: '''It's pretty much nothing. Maybe they were just attention-seeking dummies who wanted our... you know, attention. Let's keep going. (As SpongeBob and Patrick continue talking, we see Plankton hiding behind a bush with the formula.) '''SpongeBob: '''I don't know about you, Patrick. But I have a feeling we're not just going to be dealing with Plankton here, but also other people. At the moment, we should just move ahead and be on the lookout until we find Plankton. So onward we go. (The trio runs off as Plankton, still behind the bush, has a thought come to his mind.) '''Plankton: '''You know, a team might be an excellent distraction for those three. I may need some further observation of any other evil team in this world before I come to the conclusion of... creating my own... (evil laugh) Petalburg City The Dirty Bubble in the Pokemon World ''MORE COMING SOON!'Category:Transcripts Category:AleksHudock